


wrapped around a digit

by WizardSandwich



Series: Transformers Self-Insert Fics [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Other, blatant self-insert, how do you title kink guys, i really want to nail fulcrum if i'm being honest, not actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Wizard doesn't expect any of it.





	wrapped around a digit

**Author's Note:**

> theory: if i post my self-insert kink on ao3 none of my friends will be able to find it bc only one of them knows my ao3

When Fulcrum lifts their servo, they expect a kiss to its back at most. But then he tilts his helm forward and barely parts his lips, slipping one of their digits into his mouth.

His mouth warm and wet as he gracelessly sucks on the digit. It’s undeniably attractive, more than it should be. They shiver before they can contain themselves. Fulcrum’s lips twitch at the response and he slowly begins to move his glossa. Wizard barely manages to gather their wits, “Fulcrum, what are you—”

They cut themselves off as Fulcrum’s glossa slowly slides into a joint, hitting some of their more sensitive sensors with a slow sort of precision. “Oh,” they mutter, trying not to choke around their surprise.

Fulcrum’s lips part just barely. They can see the movements of his glossa as it slides against their digits, then he takes a second into his mouth.

He sucks harder this time. He seems to enjoy himself. The expression he makes, open and almost wanton, paired with the sensation finally makes Wizard release a strangled noise that only serves to encourage him.


End file.
